


i don't care about forever, i just want it tonight

by cesspitshrine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Cervical Penetration, Cheating, Choking, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Pokephilia, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, it's not hand on throat choking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesspitshrine/pseuds/cesspitshrine
Summary: Piers knows he's no better than every other scumbag musician preying on teenage girls, and he doesn't bother pretending that he's any better either. Fucking his baby sister's girlfriend is a new level of sleazy he never hoped to reach, however.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Yuuri | Gloria, Tachifusaguma | Obstagoon/Yuuri | Gloria
Kudos: 20





	1. i wanna drink your juice so badly

**Author's Note:**

> this is only going to get hornier. there's not a whole lot of emphasis on the cheating aspect in this chapter, but there will be soon. 
> 
> titles are from "Bathroom Bitch" by HOLYCHILD. don't listen to it without headphones im begging
> 
> EDIT: hey what the fuck do you mean nouns ending with 's' only get an apostrophe when possessive

Piers knows he's no better than every other scumbag of a musician preying on teenage girls, and he doesn't bother pretending that he's any better either. Really, though, who can blame him? There's a new kind of thrill about them, how they've never been touched, how every little thing can rile them up and land them right in his lap, eager for more and willing to prove how far they can go unlike their older, more jaded counterparts. Fucking his baby sister's girlfriend is a new level of sleazy he never hoped to reach, however.

At first, he thought she would eye him up because he made her nervous, and it made sense for a while, skittish little thing she is, all things considered. And there was a part of him that found be feared as amusing as much as it’s disheartening, so he’d mess with her. It was nothing serious, just him leaning into his gruff persona a bit more, pulling her into short conversations, then he’d do his best to catch her eyes whenever he could feel her eyes burning holes into the back of his head. Marnie would get on his case each time, but it still felt worth it to tease her girlfriend like this, treating her like a bit of entertainment. 

He figures that she’s still fulfilling that role as she lies on her side, her head bobbing in his lap as she sucks him off while Piers busies himself with eating her out.

“ _ Ah, shit—” _ He curses under his breath, doing his best to stay mindful of how thin the walls in the apartment is. The last thing he wants is for Marnie to over hear him and Gloria fucking.

Piers hisses out a harsh breath as he pulls his head back, pushing against his pillow as Gloria drags her tongue over the underside of his cock, flicking the tip of her tongue at the prominent vein near his head. Clumsy as she is, it’s obvious that she’s a natural at this kind of stuff, not needing much guidance from him as she laps at his cock. It’s obvious that she does have some kind of experience with her tongue, even if it's with equipment that Piers lacks. Try as they might, Piers can sometimes still hear poorly muffled moans and hushed names from both of the girls during the nights Gloria sleeps over. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he’d have to worry about keeping Marnie from hearing Gloria, though. 

It’s not long before he hears a small pathetic whine coming from Gloria, accompanied by a twitch of her hips. Piers chuckles before pushing his face back between her thighs, his tongue darting out to slip between her puffy labia to lick over her quivering pussy. He tilts his head forward as he dives in deeper, dragging his tongue over the hot, quivering walls of her cunt, moaning at the taste of her cum on his tongue. He can feel Gloria losing steam on the other side, but continues eating her out expertly, making her twitch and moan with each pass of his tongue over her soaked lips when he pulls his tongue out of her hole.

Steadily, her head stops bobbing up and down, Gloria getting too overwhelmed to focus on the task at hand. Eventually she opts to just lie there, moaning and rolling her hips against his face with the head of his cock sheathed in her mouth as her hand lazily strokes him off. Piers is content to let her lie there for a moment, trying to be a little understanding for her, but all of that fades away when his tongue catches her clit and Gloria tips her head back, moaning as her thighs clamp down around his head, doing her best to keep him in place, sucking on her hard clit. He groans against her cunt and presses his teeth against her clit before laving his tongue over the sensitive bud, making her cry out at the quick shift in sensation. She gets the point and wraps her lips around the head of his cock once more and sucks hard enough to hollow out her cheeks as she rolls her tongue against his shaft, all her small moans vibrating against his dick. Piers curses against her pussy, pulling back as far as he can with her thighs wrapped around his head as his hips buck upwards, forcing him deeper into Gloria’s mouth, gliding over her tongue until he hits the back of her throat. 

It goes as well as expected. 

Gloria chokes immediately, a wet cough bubbling up around his dick as her throat seizes up around him, tightening like a vice around the head of his cock for only a moment. He groans at the short lived sensation as Gloria rushes to pull her head from his lap, coughs racking her tiny body and rattling her ribcage from the force. It’s particularly gross of him, but he can’t help the way his dick twitches when he feels a glob of spit fall from her lips and onto his weeping head, rolling down the heated skin of his cock all the way down to his balls. One of his hands moves upwards from where he’s squeezing her ass, holding her cheeks open to make room for his face, and travels up to her back, where he starts to his hand up and down comfortingly despite the awkward angle. Her coughing dies down eventually and Piers doesn’t have to do any reminding as Gloria takes his cock in hand of her own accord and gets back to work. 

“Yeah,” He says, forcing his voice to stay steady. “Atta girl, Gloria… You’re doin’ such a good job.”

He’s not surprised that she responds to his praise so well, but he is caught off guard by how she takes his cock deeper into her small mouth. It’s painfully obvious that she is doing her best to not choke on him again with how she swallows around him, her tongue rolling against his shaft as she pulls back just enough to get a quick breath in before pushing her head lower, determined to take all of him in her mouth. As much as he appreciates her attempts, Piers still anticipates the tell tale feeling of her throat spasming or any other signs of choking so that he can pull his hips back, but he should have had more faith in their champion, he figures. Determined as she is, her hard work quickly begins to pay off as she falls into a steady rhythm, growing comfortable with his cock in her mouth, even if it’s still a tight fit.

Even so, Piers can’t help but try to throw her off her rhythm, not to mention the fierce blaze of competitiveness that has begun to burn right under his skin. He glides his tongue over her clit once more as he pulls his tongue back to circle her entrance, playfully dipping his tongue into her, only to pull it out the next second to work her into a bundle of frustration until her focus is shot again. Gloria whines around him before grinding her pussy down against his lips, desperately trying to draw his tongue back into her, hoping to force him into picking up his slack. Piers chuckles, enjoying the way he feels her hesitate at the vibrations, tongue stuttering against where she has managed to wrap it around his cock. He tightens his grip on her ass, loving how she squeals in surprise at his roughness, and pushes her down, plunging his tongue into her waiting hole. 

He can feel her tightening around him as her hips twitch and buck in his hold, her thighs twitching on each side of his head as he tongue fucks her. She’s already lasted longer than he expected her, so he relents, letting his tongue slip out of her to trace lazy circles around her clit, pushing her oh so close to the edge at a torturously slow pace. His hands slide down the swell of her ass to the top of her chubby thighs, his thumbs pushing forward to pull her cum slicked lips open to expose her pink cunt to him. Gloria instantly tries to wiggle away from his prying fingers, managing to be shy even with Piers' cock in her mouth and his face buried between her thighs. He puts a swift end to her wiggling and fighting with another flash of his teeth against her sensitive clit as he pushes a finger into her pussy. Even with his cock muffling her, Gloria’s moan is still too loud for comfort and both of them go still for a moment, listening carefully for any distant break in the new silence between them. 

After a reassuring beat of silence, Piers ventures deeper into Gloria, still suckling at her clit as he watches his finger disappear into her until it’s fully sheathed inside of her, down to his bony knuckle. He twists his finger inside of her experimentally, pushing their luck as he tries to draw out another shaky moan from the girl above him. She does a better job of keeping quiet this time around, but that same competitive edge in him can’t let that fly. 

He pulls back, his finger almost slipping out of her pussy from how wet she is, and pushes back in, another finger lined up with his current one. Her body tenses, her bobbing head coming to a stop as Gloria concentrates on not making too much noise, only letting little mewling whimpers escape her as Piers fingers her. He gives her a moment to acclimate to the feeling, her walls flexing around him as he sits there, unmoving, before he splits fingers opening, scissoring and stretching the young girl’s cunt. Just like that, he tips his head back, groaning as another loud moan claws its way up Gloria’s throat and past his throbbing cock. He snaps his fingers closed once more as he picks up a brutal pace, thrusting in and out of her too fast for her to handle, leaving her head spinning at the sudden speed. Almost instantly, Gloria’s head tips back and his cock slips out of her mouth, slapping against his stomach with a wet noise as she cries out, moaning his name and begging him to slow down.

“Why would I do that now?” He says, voice low and dangerous as he teases her. “Obviously, my tongue wasn’t enough for this greedy cunt of yours, right, Gloria?

“You wanna cum, don’t you?”

There’s no answer to his teasing, what with Gloria focused on the overwhelming pleasure of Piers roughly fucking her open on his skilled fingers. With her head as fuzzy as it is, her thoughts moving slower than a Shellos, it’s a miracle that she is even able to piece together what he is saying to her in the first place. All she does is moan at his words and drool around the cock in her mouth. Piers hooks his fingers inside of her, pressing down against her g-spot over and over, making her back arch and push her hips back to try and take more of Piers' fingers.

“P-Piers, I… Nghh—!” Gloria’s voice is as hushed as it can be as her whole body goes still at the same time her pussy clamps down around his fingers. Nevertheless, Piers continues pushing his fingers into her until she’s pushed over the edge, moaning as she cums all over his fingers and down the insides of her shaky thighs. 

His fingers slide out of her with a wet  _ squelch _ as more of her cum drips out of her to land on Piers' waiting tongue. He pulls his hands away from her, letting Gloria sink down to rest on top of him as she slips into her afterglow. Her breathing is weak and stuttering as she tries to collect herself, all the while Piers lies back and watches her back rise and fall as he licks his fingers clean of her cum, savoring the sharp taste coating his taste buds.

They lie there for a moment, the loudest sound between them being Gloria’s heavy breathing which gradually gets quieter and quieter until there his room is silent. Eventually, Piers pats her ass, giving her fair warning before he nudges the young girl off of him. Gloria rolls over onto her back as she moves to lie down next to him rather than on top of him. Her brown eyes follow Piers as he sits up on his knees and makes his way over to her side to kneel beside her. He smirks down at Gloria as he takes his cock in hand and gives himself a few lazy tugs, coxing his cock back to full hardness after going down from going so long without any attention. Innocent as she looks, even like this, Piers can’t ignore how Gloria’s eyes follow his hand, watching as he strokes his cock right in front of her face.

“C’mon, Gloria, you aren’t done yet.” He tells her, watching carefully as the tip of her little pink tongue darts out to lick her puffy and swollen lips. She moves her arms back so she can sit up on her elbows. He raises his cock to her lips, smearing a bead of precum over her lips before pulling it back to lightly slap his cock against them and Gloria moans at the feeling. He doesn’t have to say anything else before her lips split open, her tongue lolling out of her mouth to press against the underside of his dick. Piers moves his hips forward to push the head of his leaking cock into her mouth, hissing as her lips wrap around the head, drawing him further into her small mouth. 

“Hahh… good girl. You’re a real natural with that mouth of yours…” He says, voice trailing off as his head tipping back as one of his hands comes up to rest atop her head, his grip tightening as she slowly works her tongue over his cock. Her intentions are clear with how slow her pace is, she’s trying to tease him like he did her and Piers is content to let her think she has that kind of sway over him. 

She flicks her tongue right under the head of his cock, making Piers gasp out and swear under his breath. Gloria’s sweet brown eyes flutter closed as the sound of his voice breaking washes over her. She can’t believe that she’s the one making Piers so like this, so filthy and desperate with only her tongue. Emboldened, she pushes her face down steadily, careful to make sure that she doesn’t choke and embarrass herself again. Her lips met Piers' hand soon enough, and he pushes his hand down until he’s only holding himself at the very base of his cock to give Gloria more room to suck him off. 

“Look at you, sweetheart.” Gloria hums at the pet name, her thighs squeezing together as her clit twitches at his praise. “Turning you into such a good cocksucker, aren’t I?”

“Mmhmm…” She hums as she bobs her head up and down his shaft, eagerly slurping up her drool before it can slip past her lips and down the length of his cock. There’s a sharp tug on her hair and Gloria opens her eyes to look up at Piers, expecting to see him looking down at her sternly, those cool green eyes staring through her. Instead she is greeted by the sight of his flushed pink face, drenched with sweat and his mouth slightly ajar as he pants. 

_ He must be close.  _ She realizes, her eyes widening at the thought. She pushes lower and lower, doing her best to control her breathing as the tip of his cock touches the back of her throat and pushes past that, forcing her throat to relax so she can properly deepthroat Piers. Uncomfortable as the feeling is, she can’t ignore the swell of pride in her chest when she realizes that Piers had to drop his hand completely this time as Gloria’s lips press at the base of his dick, the tip of her nose grazing his pubic bone through the patch of hair above his dick. 

She waits, counting down the seconds until it becomes impossible for her to hold her position and she has to breath. She pulls her face back until only the head of Piers' cock is still in her mouth while she breathes heavily through her nose. It isn’t much longer that she goes down once more, taking the entirety of his cock again and much easier this time around. She swallows a few times, making her throat tighten up around his cock before picking up a quick rhythm, forcing Piers closer and closer. 

“Good girl…” He says to her, his hand coming up to ghost his fingers over her bulging cheek. “Just brilliant… ‘M gonna cum soon, gonna cum down that tight throat of yours…” He mumbles mindlessly. 

“That’s what you want, baby? Wanna drink my cum?”

“Mmhm!” Useless as it is, Gloria tries to answer him, humming in agreement as she nods her head as well.

“Alright, I hear ya…” Not a moment later, Piers brings his other hand up to join his first on her head, and grips her hair just hard enough for her to get the message and stop bobbing her head. 

Piers wastes no time before he is moving his hips and thrusting his cock deeper into her mouth. Gloria moans as Piers fucks her mouth, using her as he sees fit, like she’s just a toy to get him off. He grips her hair tighter as he quickens the pace, holding back just enough to keep from slamming his hips against her lips. She can feel the sharp prick of tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as he treats her so roughly, but welcomes it all the same. And she can’t help but love it, eager to earn even more praise from him, wanting to know just how good of a job she’s doing as he fucks her throat wide open. 

“So fucking cute how eager you are… you really are a little slut, Gloria. Just askin’ for me to ruin you— Fuck…!” He curses as he feels her throat clench down around his dick, as if she’s trying to milk his cock as he uses her. He looks down and groans at the sight of Gloria's pretty brown eyes, usually so innocent, looking up at him, clouded over with tears and lust, just barely hidden behind her eyes. 

How did he manage to go so long without doing this to her?

“H-Here it comes, Gloria.” He hisses out between teeth clenched hard enough to break, wanting to warn her before he cums down her throat. With one last punishingly hard thrust, he practically explodes in her mouth, thick rope of cum coating the inside of her throat. He groans as he feels her struggling to swallow around his cock, some of his cum bubbling back up into her mouth to leak out of the corners of her mouth. 

“Oh shit—” Piers curses as he hurries to pull out, letting the young girl breath again. She immediately breaks down into another coughing fit, thin lines of cum spilling from her red, bruised lips. He looks around his room and quickly picks up a shirt from his floor, shaking any dirt out of it before rushing back to Gloria’s side, pushing the shirt up to her lips, encouraging her to cough into it instead of her hands. 

He sits there with her, rubbing her back soothingly until her coughing fit dies and she is breathing like normal again. 

“That’s it, Gloria…” He mutters close to her ear, still concerned about Marnie overhearing. “Sorry ‘bout that, I got a little carried away. Not that that fixes anything…”

She shakes her head, looking up to him with teary eyes. Her voice is hoarse, her throat fucked raw, as she talks. 

“It’s alright, Piers. I just… I don’t know… I didn’t expect that much, I guess.” She offers up. It does nothing to make him feel better, but he’s glad she’s taking it like a champ, though. He knows other people would have gotten pissed if that happened to them, or worse… start crying. As good of a big brother he is, he’s not too comfortable when other people cry near him. 

Well, he’s not that good of a big brother, now is he?

It’s clear that the weight of what they just did is starting to hit Gloria as she stiffens under his hand and her eyes break under the dim light of his bedroom. Piers isn’t able to say anything as Gloria hops out of his bed, quickly gathering her discarded pajamas from the floor of his bedroom so that she can start getting dressed again. When she looks back up at Piers, he’s reclining against his pillows, an unlit cigarette dangling from his lips as he watches her. 

Just like that, she is back to feeling like prey in the eyes of her predator as he leers at her, his eyes dark and knowing. His lips curl into a smirk as he gives her a playful wink. Gloria can feel her cheeks flush as she stands there, shocked at how nonchalant Piers is about this whole situation, as if nothing matters to him. The whole thing is so unbelievable that maybe it  _ doesn’t  _ matter to him. 

All Gloria knows is that this can’t happen again. 


	2. baby, i'm an animal, but you can have a taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obstagoon fucks Gloria in this chapter and i know that isn't everyone's cup of tea but there's nothing plot heavy in this chapter (if you can call it a plot) so feel free to skip it :3
> 
> there's more emphasis on Gloria cheating now and she has a brief panic attack near the end, nothing too graphic but keep your eyes peeled

So, of course it happens again.

They’re smarter about it this time, at least, opting to fuck when Marnie _isn’t_ in the apartment, the teen too busy with her gym today to hang out with Gloria like they had been planning. It’s a sick and twisted irony that one of Gloria’s least favorite things about her girlfriend’s job —all the time it takes away from their relationship— is exactly what’s helping her cheat on her now. It leaves her feeling nauseous almost, her stomach tied up in tight knots that feel like they’ll tear themselves open keeping this secret, but it stops mattering once she’s naked in Piers' bed. Even then, there is something, or rather someone, that’s keeping Gloria from actually relaxing.

“Are you _sure_ he doesn’t care?” She asks for what feels like the hundredth time. She cranes her neck to look up at Piers with wide, worried eyes seeking comfort that he’ll have to give if they’re going to get anywhere this afternoon. Patient as Piers tries to be, he can’t hold back a frustrated sigh at the question. He pushes himself up on his elbow and looks down at her. 

“How many times are you plannin’ on askin’?” He knows who she is asking about, yet even still, he follows her line of sight to look down at his Obstagoon, who is curled up on the floor near the foot of his bed. 

He gets it, honestly, he knows it’s weird to be so casual about having one of his pokemon in the room when he jerks off, let alone when he’s fucking someone, but once Obstagoon’s made himself comfortable, it takes a lot to get him to move. And right now, when he’s balls deep inside of her and neither of them are sure as to when Marnie is going to be coming home from the gym, Piers isn’t exactly in the mood to try and coax his stubborn pokemon back into his pokeball. He tilts his head down to playfully nibble at Gloria’s ear lobe, pressing his canines down hard enough to make her squeak in surprise. He releases her ear lobe when he groans, low and possessive, when he feels her pussy tighten up around him. He responds in kind with a slow grind of his hips, pushing his cock deeper into her, just barely grazing the back of her pussy. Nervous as ever, Gloria hand comes up to muffle the whimper that she makes, not wanting to draw Obstagoon’s attention over to them, as if the dark type isn’t already aware of what’s happening not even a meter away from him. 

“See, look at you… still so excited, even when you try to put up a fight about it.” He teases her, emphasizing his words with a hard thrust, quickly followed by another. 

“‘Sides,” Piers says, throwing another look down at Obstagoon. Yep, still curled up, still not giving a shit about what’s happening on the bed. “He ain’t even lookin’ this way, Gloria.”

She isn’t able to voice whatever half-baked rebuttal she is thinking of before Piers is rocking his hips upwards, grunting right into her ear, his melodic voice washing over her. Tyr as she might, Gloria’s hand isn’t enough to keep her moans muffled for much longer, her voice breaking from her effort to keep the noise down. It’s not long before Gloria’s hand falls from her mouth, gripping the sheets below as Piers continues to fuck her. All her tension gradually melts away as she relaxes against the warm body behind her and lets her head push farther into the pillows above her. 

“Ahh… Piers…” She moans, her voice low and shaky as if she is slipping into some kind of trance, pushed farther and farther with each hard thrust of his hips. There’s still a small voice somewhere in her hazy mind telling her how embarrassed she should be to look so sloppy in front of someone like Piers, that she should have some dignity, but it’s soon blotted out and hidden away in the fog rolling over her brain. Another thrust makes the head of his cock nestle against her cervix and Gloria squeals at the dull pain, her head tilting back as she cries out.

“You like that, don’t you? You like getting your cunt stretched open by my cock?” Piers says, growling into her ear as he slams right back into her at the same angle. It doesn’t hurt as much this time around, all it does is send a shock of pleasure through her, making her pussy clamp down around his dick. 

“ _Fuck-_ ” Is all he says before hauling her leg up higher until her knee is pressed up against her chest, forcing his cock deeper into her much to Gloria’s delight. Her moans only become more and more incoherent, doing her best to beg for more, babbling about how full she feels. The intense burning in her leg doesn’t matter as long as she can keep getting fucked just like this. 

Gloria can feel tears welling in her eyes as her stomach clenches hard, tightening up at the same time her toes begin to curl against the cool air of Piers’ bedroom. She can remember feeling like this last time, back when Piers had used his fingers on her, but this time it’s way worse. It almost hurts from how tightly the coil inside her twists until it is right on the edge of snapping. 

Until something interrupts them.

Gloria is ripped out of her thoughts and back to reality, where she is forced to realize that something just licked her. Her mind still hazy and blood still pumping, Gloria isn’t able to recognize what exactly just happened, but she knows that a tongue just ran over the inside of her thigh. She jumps as far away from Piers’ chest as she can, pressing her other foot down against the mattress to push herself higher up the bed and away from the curious tongue between her legs. Even though she knows who could have done that, that there is only one other person in the room with her and Piers, Gloria looks down nonetheless. Down near the foot of the bed is Obstagoon who has managed to shimmy up the bed far enough that he could lick her without either of them noticing him. There is a sinking feeling forming in the pit of her stomach, her skin turning cool and clammy when she realizes what Obstagoon had just been doing, or at least tried to do to her. Horrified, Gloria turns her head to look at Piers, expecting him to be halfway through with scolding his pokemon. Instead, she finds him leering at her, lust clouding over his eyes as he gives her an expectant look. 

She can’t believe him and tries to tell him, but she can’t find the words, which leaves her sitting there, her mouth opening and closing like a Magikarp out of water. It’s only when Piers quirks a brow at her and Gloria feels frustration flaring up in her chest and she’s finally able to force out the words; “Aren’t you gonna do something?”

Her anger doesn’t matter to Piers, though. All he does is give her a shrug, unbothered by the events transpiring before him. He opens his mouth to respond, but before he can, he’s interrupted by low whine coming from Obstagoon. Both of their eyes cut to the dark type, looking up at them, his body hunched down against the mattress and his eyes pleading with them. She would never admit it, but Gloria feels her heart flutter at the sight of the usually intimidating pokemon acting like any of the other little Zigzagoon running around Spikemuth. 

_Just as much of a troublemaker, too._ She thinks. As disgusted as she is at this whole situation she landed herself in, she still lies back and opens her legs hesitantly, her thighs twitching with nerves. Obstagoon doesn’t give Gloria a chance to rethink her offer before he is clawing his way up the bed to push his snout up against her pussy. Gloria squeezes her eyes shut and bites her bottom lip as puffs of hot air grazes her sex, each breath making her leg jump. She tries to calm down, forces herself to relax her grip on the sheets below and folds her hands over her bare stomach, takes a few deep breaths and opens her eyes to stare at the stark white ceiling above her.

Obstagoon is totally oblivious to Gloria’s mini crisis, too wrapped up in eagerly sniffing at his new mate, her scent driving him wild until it’s too much for the dark type. He lunges forward to drag his long tongue over her dripping pussy, the thin appendage slipping between her puffy labia, tongue dragging over her clit in the process. Gloria jumps at the feeling, completely caught off guard by the pokemon’s eagerness, far more used to Marnie’s slower pace whenever they mess around. Despite her initial reservations, she pulls her legs up, planting her feet against the mattress, and opens her legs wider to properly accommodate Obstagoon’s size. She huffs out a breathy chuckle as his coarse and bristly fur tickles against the inside of her thighs as he makes himself comfortable between her legs.

He leans forward to push his tongue into her, stealing a long, pathetic moan from the girl above him. Gloria tips her head back against the pillows, keening as the wet, slippery length of Obstagoon’s tongue flicks and curls against her hot inner walls. Lying there, a mindless stream of swears coming from her mouth, she can’t help but in awe of how flexible the dark type’s tongue is as it continues to tease the deepest parts of her cunt, places only Piers’ cock had been able to reach. Gloria’s back arches and her toes curl into the bed sheets as Obstagoon flicks his tongue again and curls it against her cervix. With each deep, scraping lick inside of her and the clumsy nudging of Obstagoon’s shockingly cold nose against her hard clit, Gloria’s stomach tenses and her breath hitches. Her hips have started to buck against her will, forcing Obstagoon’s muzzle deeper into her cunt which only makes him growl against her in frustration. 

Right as she is about to cum, Obstagoon pulls back, his tongue dragging against the walls of her pussy. She whines and tightens up, doing her best to keep his tongue inside of her, but it’s no use. He slips out of her with an obscene, wet noise that makes the tips of her ears burn with how dirty it sounds, echoing throughout the room. She looks down and watches as that same insidious tongue that was just inside of her, fucking her and lapping up her cum, glides over Obstagoon’s maw in long, slow sweeps. If she didn’t know better, she would’ve thought that he was teasing her, reminding her of what he snatched away from her as he cleans up his soaked muzzle.

Her eyes widen as she suddenly remembers that Piers is right beside her and watched everything that just happened between her and his signature pokemon. She looks over to the former gym leader and is greeted by the sight of Piers watching her with a hand wrapped around his hard cock as he stares her down with dark, predatory eyes that send a shock of nervous energy through her. It doesn’t keep her down for long, however, her nerves are smothered by the warmth coming from the fire burning in her stomach which is stoked by the pride she feels from being wanted by someone like Piers. An older man, with way more experience than she has, who has his pick of beautiful men and women throwing themselves at the rockstar at every concert. Is that why she’s doing this? She likes being wanted in the same exciting and dangerous way Piers wants her? Encouraged by the lust burning in her veins, Gloria pushes herself to match the same energy Piers has about this whole fucked up situation.

“S’That all…?” She asks, wincing inwardly as her voice slurs her words together, making her sound like a sloppy little girl rather than the appealing one she _wants_ to be for him. Piers doesn’t seem to mind luckily as his eyes trail down her body as they make their way to look at his pokemon. Gloria follows his eyes, gasping when they land between Obstagoon’s furry legs, where his bright red prick is poking out its sheath, a bead of watery looking precum sitting at the head of his member. 

“Heh,” Piers chuckles, giving his cock another rough tug before he sits up a bit more, bracing his elbows against his pillows. “I’m no genius, but I doubt I gotta be to say that Obstagoon’s lookin’ for a bit more. Ain’tcha boy?”

The dark type barks in response, his whole body wagging as he nods in agreement with his trainer. As endearing as he is acting, Gloria would have to be an idiot to miss how Obstagoon is staring at her, his red eyes in dangerous slits as he leers down at her. He’s looking at her like she’s a piece of meat and he’s waiting for the right opportunity to snatch her up between his teeth. Terrifying as that might have been minutes ago, right now all it does is make Gloria press her thighs together to try and soothe some of the aching between her legs, her cunt clenching around nothing in anticipation of something being put up there and soon.

Despite her excitement, it takes a nudge of Piers’ elbow against her ribs to get Gloria to roll over for Obstagoon. Inexperienced as she is, she isn’t stupid. She knows the position most pokemon prefer to mate in. She braces her knees against the mattress, willing her shaking thighs to stop for a moment as she props herself up on her hands, digging the heels of her palms into the ruined sheets. Seconds later, she’s slipping and falls face first into the pillows below from the force of Obstagoon throwing himself onto her small back. She struggles to push herself up a bit more, to regain the little semblance of control that she initially had in this position, but it’s no use fighting against Obstagoon’s weight. 

“Bad boy!” Piers barks out, reaching out to pull the pokemon back enough to let Gloria reposition herself onto her forearms instead of being face down. Above her, Obstagoon whines and she can feel him lean down to lick her shoulder apologetically. Sweet as it is, it doesn’t relax her much when she can still feel the tips of his claws pressing against the meat of her hips as he takes hold of her. 

“Be more gentle with her, ya big brute.” Piers continues. Obstagoon does lift himself off her a bit more, giving her a little more wiggle room under the hefty pokemon, but something tells Gloria that it won’t last long with how excitable Obstagoon has proven to be so far. 

Once his trainer’s hands are off of him, giving him free reign with his new mate, Obstagoon quickly starts to buck his hips. Gloria whimpers and flinches away each time his stiff cock passes through her folds, a few of his misdirected strokes make his tip catch her clit which makes her whine and push her hips back against his. Finally, Obstagoon finds her entrance, barking in bliss once he is able to sink into her warm, wet pussy in one strong thrust. His bark covers up the startled cry that is forced out of Gloria as she is stretched open wider than she’s ever been. Tears begin to gather in her eyes as all the air in her lungs is pushed out of her to make room for Obstagoon to split her open on his cock. She groans as he begins to buck his hips, fucking her with shallow thrusts that are enough to knock against her cervix, doing his best to force more of himself into her, whining and yipping in frustration when he realizes that more won’t fit right away. 

“Settle down, brat.” Piers snaps, voice firm with no room to argue as he watches the display in front of him, stroking his dick all the while.

To his credit, Obstagoon does settle down for a moment, giving Gloria the chance to get used to being stuffed full with pokemon cock. She reaches a shaking hand down beneath her to touch her stomach, only to flinch away when she feels a bulge in her lower belly. She moans when she realizes that it’s Obstagoon’s cock deep inside of her, her cunt stuffed so tightly that he's poking out like that. She never thought that she would be into something so lewd, but her pussy flutters around him as a perverse thrill runs up her spine. 

It takes her a moment, but the dull aching pain in her pussy gradually fades away, leaving her hole flexing around the pokemon, doing her best to goad him into moving again. He takes the hint, barking once more as he pulls out of her, her pussy still tight enough that it feels like she’s being pulled out with him until Obstagoon is slamming back into her, making Gloria cry out in delight. His hips begin to pick up speed, pounding away at the small girl beneath him, paying her cries no mind as he ruts inside of her without pause. 

There’s nothing Gloria can do other than lie down and enjoy the rough ride as she is used like a mindless fucktoy by the pokemon above her, rocking her body back and forth with the power of his thrusts, each one stealing her breath. She only realizes that she is crying when the sheets go fuzzy, obscured in the rush of hot tears falling from her eyes, dripping down to stain the bed below. She can’t imagine how much of a mess she must look like once her tongue lolls out of her mouth, her drool slipping out of the corners of her mouth and down her chin. In fact, she can’t imagine much of anything with how hazy her mind is, Obstagoon’s cock ruining her mind, making her a slave to the pleasure he’s giving her. She feels like she’s been possessed when her voice spills from her lips, not recognizing the pathetic, needy voice leaving her mouth. 

“Yes~! G-Good boy, hahh… F-Feels so good!” She cries out, her head tipping back, giving the pokemon a perfect opportunity to press his teeth against the side of her neck. A small spark of fear lights up in her stomach, but it’s washed away by how much she loves it. “More! I w-want more of your cock!”

Obstagoon bites down, not enough to break skin, just enough for more leverage, at the same time his grip tightens around her hips. He ruts into again and again, slamming against her poor, battered cervix until something gives. A small noise comes from inside of her, a nasty sounding _squelch_ and then he’s pushing past her cervix and into her womb. Gloria lets out a squeal like nothing she has ever heard from herself before as Obstagoon fits the head of his cock into her womb, pressing hard up against her deepest walls. He releases her throat from between his teeth to toss his head back, howling in pleasure as he finally hilts his cock inside of Gloria. 

“‘M gonna cum!” She cries out, repeating herself over and over. “‘M gonna cum! You’re gonna make me- _Oh, fuck!”_

Is all she can get out before her stomach tenses and her pussy clamps down around the cock inside of her, white hot pleasure tearing through her as her orgasm washes over her. She isn’t able to hold herself up for much longer, leaning down until her tear stained cheek is pressing against the wet spot her tears and drool left on the sheets below. 

Even if she’s finished, that doesn’t mean Obstagoon is finished with her. He continues to pound away at her shaking body, forcing her to ride out her orgasm, never giving her a chance to come down from her peak and instead overstimulating her. Her toes curl as another, weaker orgasm overtakes her, making her hold body go limp in Obstagoon’s hold. He doesn’t seem to mind and just grips her tighter and hauls her up enough that he can still thrust into her comfortably. She comes down from the feeling of her nerves raw and on fire as she slips into something close to an afterglow, the overwhelming pleasure of Obstagoon’s thrusts dulling just enough that she doesn’t feel like she’s going to die from overstimulation anymore. Even this far gone, she is still able to whine impatiently, trying to beg with the dark type above her, urging him to finish soon. He only growls in her ear and snaps his teeth terrifyingly close to her and it’s enough to shut her up. 

“He’ll fill you when he’s ready.” Piers spits at her, eyes burning with excitement at seeing her so thoroughly fucked, so pathetic as to beg an animal to cum inside of her. He’s still jerking himself off in lazy strokes, taking his time, obviously more focused on watching her get wrecked. “Isn’t that what you want Gloria? You want him to breed that little cunt, don’t you?”

Gloria cries out as Obstagoon gives her a particularly rough thrust the moment his trainer said ‘breed’. She moans in pain as her throat throbs from the use, dry and raw now from all her squealing and crying from before. Piers only chuckles at her, not a lick of humor to be found in the sound. 

“I thought so.” He sounds, humming thoughtfully to mock her. “You’re turnin’ out to be quite the slut, aren’t ya? First, coming to me, begging me to fuck you even though you’re with Marnie and now look at ya, gettin’ your brains fucked out by my pokemon.”

She shivers at his harsh words, her sore pussy twitching around Obstagoon as he continues to hump her mindlessly. She looks up at him, fresh tears welling in her eyes as she is rocked back and forth on his pokemon’s cock. That only seems to turn him on more as he curses under his breath, his eyes fluttering closed for a second as he gives his cock a tight squeeze before returning to his long strokes, only this time much faster. He looks back at her, this time giving her a heated glare that would have scared her if he wasn’t so horny, if he didn’t look so close to cumming. He shimmies up the bed until he is able to move to sit on his knees in front of her, giving her the familiar view of his cock being jerked off right in front of her face. 

“Say it, Gloria.” He hisses out from between clenched teeth. “Who’s filthy little slut are you?”

The words tumble from her lips without a second thought. Her voice still doesn’t sound like hers. 

“Yours!” She chokes out as Obstagoon carelessly forces his cock into her womb. “I’m your filthy little slut, Piers!”

Like that, Piers groans, low and throaty, and gives his cock one last tug upwards before his cum is splashing on her face. Gloria squeezes her eyes shut, hoping that none of it gets in her eye or her hair. Thankfully, Piers isn’t that mean and aims at her chubby, cheeks, his cum mixing with her tears as it slips down her smooth skin to drop down onto the bed with a wet _plop._ Piers sighs through his nose and lies back down, his chest heaving from his orgasm. She can faintly hear him rummaging around for his pack of cigarettes over the sound of Obstagoon’s labored breathing above her. 

He lurches forward suddenly, catching Gloria off guard as he pushes all of his weight down on her, pinning the young girl to the mattress. His pace quickens, making Gloria cry out from underneath him, her voice muffled by the bed as he fucks her at a brutal pace. With his weight bearing down on her and how difficult it’s become to breathe in this position, Gloria wonders for a moment if this really is how she’s going to die. With one final thrust, Obstagoon buries his cock as deep as he can in her womb and throws his head back, howling. She can feel his dick throb inside of her right before he cums, absolutely flooding her womb with thick, hot pulses of his seed. 

She can’t help the moan that bubbles up from her throat, her mind blank as she’s stuffed full of pokemon cum. She whines as she feels something swelling inside of her, stretching her cunt even more, just past her entrance. She rocks her hips back as much as she can as Obstagoon’s knot swells up inside of her, making her cry out at the dull burn spreading through her hips. The pressure continues to build under the pain twists and starts to feel good. She can feel herself becoming addicted to how it feels, getting stretched wide open, her pussy being molded into the shape of someone’s cock. Another wave of tears fall as she sobs in pleasure into the sheets below, her body shaking with another strong orgasm, toeing the line between pain and pleasure this time, her stomach tensing hard enough to hurt now. 

When she comes down from her orgasm, she can still feel Obstagoon’s cum emptying into her. It feels like it’ll never stop as her womb overflows, his seed leaking out into her cunt and down to where she and Obstagoon are tied together, managing to drip out past the knot that’s meant to be plugging up her pussy to make sure that doesn’t happen. Yet and still, she can feel thick lines of cum streaming down the insides of her thighs, quickly cooling against her flushed skin, making Gloria shiver at the sensation crawling under her skin. 

For a moment, it’s peaceful between the three of them, almost intimate with the way that Obstagoon has started to lick the back of her neck, trying to make his mate as comfortable as he can while they’re tied together. Gloria eventually pulls her face out of the mattress, deciding to turn her head and rest on her cheek that isn’t smeared with Piers’ cum. Even Piers looks more gentle now, far less grumpy and irritable, but Gloria isn’t sure if that's because he got off or the wok of the nicotine he’s sucking into his lungs as they relax together. 

Unfortunately, their peace is shattered when Gloria hears the jiggling of keys downstairs, followed by the tell tale creak of the front door being opened. Marnie’s home. Her stomach drops and her flushed skin turns cool and clammy in an instant as she snaps her head up to look at Piers, her eyes widened in fear. Her stomach tenses again, but it’s not fun this time. She feels like she's going to be sick. All of it is making her stomach turn, Obstagoon’s weight is no longer comforting and warm against her back, rather an oppressive bulk weighing down on her, making it hard to breath all of a sudden. She squirms under him, nervous and uncomfortable and she can feel his cum sloshing around inside of her, making her guts twist and turn as her body threatens to make her throw up. 

“Shit.” Is all Piers says as he pulls his cigarette from his lips and quickly snuffs out the burning end in a nearby ashtray. Above her, Obstagoon has an opposite reaction from the both of them. He moves to sit up, chuffing excitedly as he realizes that Marnie is home too. Piers shakes his head as he pulls on a pair of sweatpants.

“Obstagoon. No.” He says, tone firm like before. He leans forward to scratch behind the pokemon’s ear as he continues. “You can’t leave right now, not when you’re like _this.”_

Piers gestures to Gloria before turning around to pick up a random shirt from his messy floor and shakes it out before throwing it on. He hurries to the door, but turns back to the two of them before he opens it. 

“He’ll be out in thirty minutes or so. It all depends, so just relax and it’ll be over quicker. Got it, Gloria?” He waits for her to respond, but all Gloria can manage is to nod against the mattress, too busy on trying not to spiral, knowing that her life is possibly minutes away from crumbling down around her. Piers turns his eyes to Obstagoon, sighing when he sees how dejected the pokemon looks knowing that he can’t go down to greet Marnie with his trainer. 

“Marnie’ll still be here later, big boy. Just be good for me right now, please?” Obstagoon grunts, relenting to his trainer’s wishes. It’s clear that he doesn’t really comprehend the situation at hand, but he’s got some grasp on how serious this situation is. 

With that, Piers steps out of the room, swiftly closing the door behind himself as he heads downstairs to greet his baby sister, pretending that her girlfriend isn’t in his room right now with his beloved signature knotted in her pussy. 

He sighs and wonders how he lets himself get into these kinds of situations. It’s already dangerous being weak to young girls like he is, then he has to go and complicate it by getting involved with Marnie’s girlfriend, of all the girls in Galar.

* * *

Gloria’s not sure how much time has passed since Piers left, but in the meantime she _has_ managed to get her breathing back under control and calm herself down. The urge to throw up is gone now, thankfully. It would have been just her luck if she got sick in Piers’ bed when she isn’t in a position to move, not to mention that she would have died of shame if she did that. Upset as Obstagoon had been before, he took to cuddling against her back as they waited for his knot to deflate enough for them to get untied. Comfortable as they’ve gotten together, it’s not much longer before Obstagoon begins whining and nudging the nape of her neck with his cold nose. Gloria looks back at the dark type, worried about these new noises of his. 

“What’s the matter, boy?” His only response is to lean forward and nose her cheek before she felt him shift on the bed, disturbing the knot in the process. She does her bite to bite back her moan when she feels it shift inside of her, pressing right up against her g-spot as he continues to tease the knot out of her. 

“Ahh~” She moans, low and needy as she pushes her hips back to feel his knot press deeper into her. Unfortunately, that only seems to frustrate the pokemon as he huffs, his hot breath grazing her cheek. “I-I’m sorry, but it feels so good…!”

Obstagoon only snorts in her face before he braces down on his back paws and hauls himself off of her. Gloria slaps her hands over her mouth as she squeals, her eyes rolling back as the knot is ripped out of her, her pussy soon left clenching around nothing but his warm cum as his cock slides out of her. A wet gush of seed follows his member as it begins to flow freely out of her well fucked cunt, not able to tighten up enough to keep much of it inside right now. 

Obstagoon rolls off of her back and collapses onto the other side of the bed with a rumbling, satisfied croon. He’s a picture of comfort as he lies there, legs spread and tongue hanging off to the side of his mouth as he relaxes on his trainer’s bed. The fur between his legs is matted with a mix of his and Gloria’s cum and in the middle of it all is his red dick, his knot still too big for it to start sliding back into its sheath. Obstagoon only lies there for a minute or two before he curls up with one of his legs in the air as he begins to groom himself, wet slurping noises echoing out and into the room. Gloria grimaces as she watches him, eventually turning her gaze away from him as she rolls over onto her back, wincing as a shooting pain travels through her hips. 

She moans as more of Obstagoon’s cum leaks out of her pussy as she moves, her face burning with shame as she takes pleasure in the sensation. Having sex with a pokemon is beyond shameful, but she would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t love it. Gloria lies back on the bed carefully, not wanting to flare up anymore pain or sit down in a puddle of cooled cum.

 _This whole situation is shameful._ She thinks. _Why am I doing this?_

She’s not far into her brooding before Obstagoon’s head perks up from his crotch so that he can stare at the door. She realizes that he’s hearing something that she can’t and turns her eyes to the door as well, her skin going cool in her anticipation. She hears footsteps for only a second before the door is opened and Piers is hurrying into the room, turning to lock the door behind him. He sighs heavily when he turns back to them, his body sagging under the action. He picks his head up and looks at Gloria, his green eyes sparkling way too much for someone that almost got caught watch his sister’s girlfriend fucking a pokemon. He chuckles, his voice clear and pretty like bells in the wind as he makes his way over to the bed. Pulling another cigarette from his back he says;

“That was a close one, yeah?” 

Gloria watches as he licks his lips, his pink tongue darts out to drag over his lips and she squeezes her thighs together, anticipating an excited twitch between her legs. Instead, her heart flutters in her chest, her heartbeat picking up as she watches his long nimble fingers flick on his lighter. He gives her a playful smirk before flicking his lighter closed, extinguishing the flame in a second, and Gloria can feel her face burn under his gaze. 

This is a dangerous game she’s playing. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far please consider leaving a kudos or comment! feel free to hang out with me on twitter [@cesspitshrine!](https://twitter.com/cesspitshrine)


End file.
